Modular plug-in cooking units or cartridges have been commercially available for electric surface ranges. Typically, these ranges have two compartments into which the modular electric heating cartridges may be inserted. One example of an electric cartridge configuration has two surface heating elements one of which may be larger than the other. Another example configuration provides for grilling using an electric broil element. The electrical cartridges have a plug extending therefrom which engages a receptacle of the compartment when the cartridge is inserted therein.
Heretofore, however, there have not been any modular heating cartridges for gas ranges. The technology of the electric cartridge is not directly applicable to the development of a modular gas cartridge. More specifically, the development of a modular gas cartridge introduces many problems not encountered with an electric unit because the two types of heating are governed by substantially different principles of operation.